Psychotic
by BloodSucker0904
Summary: Something Happend to Inuyasha and Kagome causing Kagome to seal the well. Something happens to Kagome and puts her into a coma for 2 years.Enraged at Inuyasha for not loving her Kikyo shots Inuyasha. Will Kagome get back to inuyasha with out the power of


Psychotic

By:BloodSucker0904

Something Happend to Inuyasha and Kagome causing Kagome to seal the well. Something happens to Kagome and puts her into a coma for 2 years.Enraged at Inuyasha for not loving her Kikyo shots Inuyasha. Will Kagome get back to inuyasha with out the power of the shards? Will Inuyasha survive the loss of kagome and the attack from Kikyo?

Chapter One 

'Modern Day'

A thick fog covers the ground Kagome starts to run through the forest her school uniform ripped and torn about the waist and chest. The fog clung to her skin in a cold and cruel reminder that she was lost. The Fog swum around the base of her ankles. Toying and playing with Her mind. Only one thought ran through her mind as she twisted, turned, and dogged trees and tree branches.

'I Must Find Him, I Must Tell Him.'

Kagome had no idea what that thought meant but she kept thinking it and she kept running. _Tell Who...tell who WHAT? Find who? _Kagome struggled to shout those words out, She struggled to stop running. It was like an invisible force was dragging her around.

'I Must Find Him, I Must Tell Him'

The voice told her yet again. Kagome screamed in her mind in worry, and in impatience with this Lil naggy voice. _Find Who... and What MUST I tell this person._ Her question was soon answered when she came into a clearing. Were Kikyo and Inuyasha stood.

Kagome's eyes watered as she saw her loved one, (A.N. no she never told him) Kagome ran to him with her arms wide to tackle him. She dove and waited for those arms to move around her. Her eyes widened when she went straight through him. She rolled on the ground and stood up shakily.

_What... What happened... why can't he see me why can't he hear me... why can't I touch him?_

Once again her question was soon answered, " Inuyasha you know that Kagome has been gone for about 2 years now... .she's not coming back. She left her shards in this time and took your rosary from around your neck. Causing you to never be able to return to her and enabling for her to return to you. All because you were with me. You told me you loved me Inuyasha! And you damn well lied!. Once that useless copy left you turned your love against me. You became cold and heartless. And soon you will know what it feels like to have your heart ripped from your own body!" Kikyo yelled. Drawing a bow and aiming. Inuyasha did nothing but stand there with his head down.

" Any last words you ungrateful useless hanyou?" she sneered.

" Yes... I have nothing to live for... kill me Kikyo but I want you to know. That Kagome is not your... Copy... she was the greatest thing that happened to me. And as for you you cruel clay bitch... I know you never loved me you just wanted kagome out of the picture, you never wanted me to be happy! So fucking kill me now you god damn WHORE! Don't Even THINK that I don't know about your little randevu with Naraku!"

" I hope you go to hell you basted" Kikyo yelled as she shot her arow straight at inuyasha's heart. The last thing Inuyasha heard when he was pierced with the lightly glowing arow was his name being screamed.

"INUYASHA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she awoke in fright, dripping in cold sweat. The slight wind blowing out of some air vent some were in her room cooling down her hot face. He breath came out in gasps, short and hard like she was running the cross country tournament. Kagome felt week and was shaking slightly. She looked around but that only made matters worse. The room started to spin and suddenly a bright piercing light shot into kagome's eyes. Shutting them quickly muttering curses to who ever opened her door.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that the bright light was gone. And that she wasn't at home and safe in her bed. Kagome looked around the darkened room in fright and confusion. There was a small window from time to time gave off a small light.

'_Mhm cars?' _Kagome thought. _There are no cars near my house... and what happened to my room?_ She moved the rough blankets off of her and slowly moved toward the window. She reached the window and gasped in horror, she was looking straight through a window with small little bars on the outer side. She couldn't help what was to happen next. It just bubbled up inside of her, completely out of control. She didn't even try to stop it.

She screamed.

Oh boy did she scream loud and high. The force of the scream made her back away from the window. She took in another breath to hich up a new one, when suddenly her door flew open, _'Oh god the light its so bright'_ kagome thought to herself. But suddenly that wasn't her only problem. There was a woman standing in front of her in a white cloak. And two larger men behind her. " Wh... WHAT The HE..." kagome didn't get to finish her sentence when the two large men grabbed her arms and held her tight , and slightly off the ground.

Kagome kicked and wiggled trying to break free from their rock hard grip. It was no use. Kagome's heart and mind were racing. "WHO ARE YOU PEOP-" she was cut short from a sharp needle being stabbed into her neck. The young woman smiled sadly. "Their all the same. What a sad way to spend a life inside a hospital such as this. You will wake up soon hunny and then you can have some yummy breakfast. This week its Oatmeal and Muffins!" she said trying to be cheerful. Kagome's world started to go black as she slowly stopped struggling and tried to snap herself awake. "Lay her on the bed you two. Then come meet me inside the office we need to discuss the awaking of Mrs. Kagome. **(A.N. Sorry I don't know how to spell her last name. He he.) **Then I want one of you to call her family. I'll call the ambulance to come and get her to run a few tests." She looks at the exhausted Kagome. " 2 Years Kagome... 2 Years. Well... Welcome back to the real world sleepy head." The Nurse lady patted kagomes head thoughtfully and left, the other two laid her down on her bed and left as well.

_Two Years? What...What happened... Inu... Inuyasha?. _Kagome thought before she fell into a blissful sleep. For once undisturbed by hideous dreams.


End file.
